


See You Soon

by jadesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, i guess, just a quick drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a very important message to give to Finn from an old friend....</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Major spoilers for the Force Awakens, so I wouldn't suggest watching if you haven't seen the movie. Also I'm not a hundred percent sure what this is, I just had the idea in my head for awhile so here we are. Comments and feedback are welcome!

All he knew was cold; a cold that went deep into his already aching bones, a cold that was all-too familiar. 

And there was pain too, an unbearable pain that he could barely tolerate. A shearing pain in his back, slowly fading away now. In the distance he could hear the struggles of a fight-perhaps Rey fighting with Kylo? Finn wanted to cry out, warn her, tell her to get away from here as far as she could, get back to _the Falcon_ , to tell her anything, but his voice wouldn't work. He couldn't even move. Slowly, he began to lose consciousness once more. He fought against it, trying to stay, stay for Rey, but the pain was so bad and the cold was so cruel....

Slowly everything ebbed away, including the pain.

 

 * * * * * 

Everything came back with such sharpness that it was like a light-switch being turned on. Finn's eyes snapped open and he glanced around his unfamiliar surroundings and began to panic. Where was he? He should've been back in the barracks with the rest of the troopers-

_Oh._

The memory of the last few days came back with lightning speed: rescuing Poe, crashing on Jakku, meeting Rey, running from the First Order,  _Han._

Finn took a deep breath and quickly willed himself to calm down. Panicking would not help things. He began to take in his surroundings; he was in a med-bay of some sort, a poorly stocked one at that. There were a few Bacta tanks in the corner (no doubt he himself had been in one for awhile), but they were extremely out of date. There were monitors haphazardly placed around the room, several surrounding and connected to him. Then his eyes fell upon the chair in the corner of the room, in which sat a familiar Resistance pilot. He was dozing off, an electronic book in his hands. Besides the chair sat a spherical shaped orange and white droid. The droid raised its' head curiously as Finn moved against the rough blankets of the bed, making a rustling noise.

At the sight of his friend awake, BB-8 let out a long, elated whistle, waking up its' master from his doze. Poe glanced around the room for a moment, confused, then his gaze turned to Finn, and the pilot's smile widened happily. "He's finally awake, huh?"

"Why are you here? Don't you have important Resistance-y things to do?" Finn asked, wincing internally due to his crabbiness. Poe didn't seem to mind it, though. He shrugged.

"I probably do, yeah, but I have a promise to keep. And I'm very serious about my promises." 

"What promise? To who?"

"Rey asked me to give you this," Poe pulled something from his pocket. A data disc. He waved it in the air before taking a step forward and handing it to Finn. "Said that I needed to give you that the second you woke up."

Finn took the disc and stared at it for a moment, then looked up at Poe. "Where is she?"

Poe shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not a hundred percent sure that's my place--"

"Poe," Finn said, with a dangerous edge to his voice, "where's Rey?"

Poe bit his bottom lip and groaned, "She left. She went to complete our mission."

"Which is?"

"To find Luke Skywalker."

Finn sighed heavily and plopped backwards onto his pillows. Of course she did. Even so, he had a hard time believing that she would get up and leave him for no good reason. She didn't seem to be the type. He glanced down at the data disc. "How'd we get away? From Kylo Ren, I mean?"

"Rey," Poe answered. "Rey saved your life, along with Chewbacca."

"Is Ren still alive?"

Poe's expression darkened. "Alive. For now."

Finn looked up, surprised at how sharp Poe's tone been. Finn cleared his throat and nodded. "Can you, um-" he gestured the disc toward BB-8. Poe's eyes widened and he nodded, all dark thoughts forgotten.

"Yeah, sorry." he took the disc and inserted it into BB-8, who rolled forward to project the clip for Finn. Poe hesitated for a moment, then said, "I'm going to be outside."

Finn nodded, silently thanking Poe for understanding what kind of moment this was. The second the door had slid closed, BB-8 began to play the message. Instantly, an incredibly life-like hologram of Rey appeared in front of Finn, wearing an outfit different than the one he had met her in. She was smiling warmly at him, and a second later began to speak.

"Hello, Finn. If you're watching this, then it means I'm gone. You're probably upset that I left without saying goodbye, so that's what this is. Goodbye. For now, at least. I fully believe we'll meet again, maybe not right away, but one day I'll come back. And when I do, hopefully, I'll either be a Jedi myself or I'll have Luke Skywalker with me. BB-8 and R-2 gave us the full map to his location and General Organa wants me to go, along with Chewbacca and R-2."

Rey's expression softened. "I'm sorry I have to leave you, Finn. No one deserves to be abandoned. But I promise you I will come back. I will. Goodbye, Finn. See you soon."

The image faded, leaving Finn alone. He glanced down at BB-8, who whistled softly. Finn nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "She'll be alright."


End file.
